User talk:BlankyXP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dominick BannedStory.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpecialAgentKat (Talk) 00:00, 22 May 2011 Ohai~~ Yah, I'll do it in a few moments. Once Chris starts comin' on here, I'll give him rights too. Would you mind if I give you a background to use? (after I make it of course) Kat 19:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna start using MySims for pics instead... It's easier to get images for. I'm gonna make a few schoolrooms, take some pics (it's gonna be easier with others online, hinthint) and we'll do something similar to MySims Wiki's background. Jaaaah Kat 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Jah, the Monoco did look better with tiles, but I wanna do something with the characters. Doesn't have to be major, though. :O Kat 20:24, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That is very true.... What should we do? *gasp* Kat 20:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea. It would be cool if we could have the text look like handwriting, too. Kat 21:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It does I guess... Well, I dun think it fits the theme, but we can always change it latah. Kat 23:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey should I make a page for crazy talking bell? Otaku FTW. You must die. 00:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Blankadoo! Yeah... uhh the front page doesn't seem to include mah characters: Anita and Zain. They are main characters, in my POV! Hello peoples.... I am Zain! 15:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Dominoes Pizza. Yum :P * Um Blanket? May I draw Dominick for you? Are your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * Here Are your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * Jes, that is how I like to make eyes. And Your Welcome. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) * BTW can you comment on the RP plz? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 19:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Making a Picture for Jacob's Party... *How did you make my OC's in BannedStory? --Sumaes01 13:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Like which hairs you used and stuff. --Sumaes01 16:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey can i create a charactor template page for Myself and my other charactor? Rcisim319 04:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright Rcisim319 16:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, they're coolies. :o --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Here. I made the picture of Sir Hawthorne. :P I loves how it turned out. I'll have the full-size version on dA. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I wouldn't have known that. I'll remember the next time I draw him. The skin was a pain. I had to mix three different colors to get it right. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Primarily Rose Art. But I have some Prismacolor and Prang colored pencils mixed in my collection. I used Olive, Peach and glazed over slightly with dark brown. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 16:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Crayola's. poor you If you ever ask for colored pencil, I suggest Rose Art. They don't cost as much as Prismacolor or Prang and they're very nice. Crayola's, I dislike. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 17:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey blanks, where do you create these sonic charactors? --Rcisim319 19:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blanky, can you make a charactor box for Dustin Grayson? --Rcisim319 22:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! and hey...how did you do that to your signature? --Rcisim319 23:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) whenever i get a message and i know its from you, its because you have that signature....how did you design that? --Rcisim319 23:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) alright thanks --Rcisim319 23:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So we walked into a club called the Buck & Ham Palace. Dude, I love Ham! *Heeeyz. Can you upload your Jaazmyn and Kat from this blog plox? I'm trying to put in all the Millard High students into Riverview and stuffs. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 13:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *BTW, you should make the Millard High RP tab on the Navigation Bar link to the Main Page instead of the page I deleted. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 14:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 14:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) BLANKY! Can you explain to me why my cousin cried out to me on facebook saying she was banned from the wiki, just for me to find I get do anything on there either? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 22:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I will deal with my 'lil' buddy' later. Just fix the situation now. What was so wrong that he did this time? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 22:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I told you before it because we used the same IP to make our accounts. The only reason nothing happened when the staff banned my IbbyWonder6 account is because the block glitched. The staff even told me it glitched. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) EmestLady still tells me that she cant get on. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) FIX. IT. BLANKET! I assume you know the only way how. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You still didn't answerme about what he did wrong this time. All I saw him do was stuff all the other n00bs do on they're first few days. especially if they have 'issues' in the head. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. I didn't see that massage for some reason. And I guess I .... may still be staking the wiki... a pit *presses fingers together guiltyly* All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you fixed the ban yet. Cause she still complaining that she can't get on. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I checked and I still see You cannot add a comment to the article. Uh oh! Sigh...Goth Boy here. So, your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by 76.77.222.105, who was doing something devious, and was blocked by the admin BlankyXP... BlankyXP blocked 76.77.222.105, because apparently: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "CrosseyedRaptor". The reason given for CrosseyedRaptor's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts: Spamming and trolling" *'Start of block:' 22:51, November 19, 2011 *'Expiry of block:' 22:51, November 20, 2011 *'Intended blockee:' 76.77.222.105 Sigh...contact BlankyXP or one of the other administrators to discuss the block if you feel it's unfair that you've been blocked...or something...whatever. Don't expect any miracle, though... This job is pointless... Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences...and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 76.77.222.105...the block ID is #319. Include all above details in any queries you make...sigh...okay? Whatever...bye. Could you double check? To be honest she starting to get on my nerves. You just probably want to get rid of me for good and your just lieing to me, aren't you. I knew you guys hated me. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait I think you did something and now you have to unblock us all induvidually. Cause it doesn't say that Crosseyed Raptor is blocked yet it sais that me, Emest and my old account is. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) But you know that new userpage thing the got? Well on CrosseyedRaptors, it not longer say 'BLOCKED' by his name. Yes I checked mine and it does. It didn't earlier. Go see for yourself! All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I looked again and I don't see it from my comp but Emest swears she can see it from her comp and she still can't access the wiki. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess this is just absolutly wonderful. You know what Blanky. You gotta be more fucking carefull when you do shit like this! All your WEEGEE are belong to us 03:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You Blanket, I gots all the stuffs I need for your sims, the probs is they aren't showing up when I download them. Think you could upload just they're sims to make in CAS? And on the Exchange PLEASE. Just because on the exchange it's easier to download them straight to the launcher and know WHERE they are going. Please and thank yous All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm too lazy to do that and I don't want to mess something up. Just trying uploading they're seperate CAS sims. If tht doesn't work THEN I will try. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just Blanky and Dominick will do, that all I really wanted anyways. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Dudette, what is your ISSUE with the exchange. Oh and downloading them from this place crashed my frikkin browser. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You just like making things diffucult for people don't you? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100205233803/mysims/images/2/29/Thinking.png But no seriously? Why is Mediafire any different from the exchange? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Also BTW I tried to instal them, and they won't work, cause my launcher crashes when ever the files is in the downloads folder. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 02:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I am not taking them if they're posted an Mediafire. The way that installs is for some reason crashing my launcher. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think it's because my computer likes to be an ass sometimes. But there's nothing I can really do about it. Sorry. BTW can you provide some instructions on how I am to put the CC on? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) What's with Blanky's name? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just because it's a realistic game doesn't mean you have to be realist about everything. Can I change it? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes.. but I don't think I got Domi's face correct.. I followed your instructions but still.... for some reason it doesn't look absolutly exactly like the picture T-T All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You know I'm bad at this... Yeah, I need help with my wiki again. It has to do with the navigation bar.--Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters for the first one, Species for the second, Locations for the third, and Stories for the third. Do you know how to have the 'more...' thing like on the bar here? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the Species one I'd like you to put down 'Conscience Characters' and 'Fairy Characters', though I haven't made the category yet, but I will soon. For the Charaters, just put down 'Pokemon Characters' and 'Other Characters', I'll probably rename some of the categories, though, since it doesn't quite portay what kind of characters they are. :/ --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 03:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Looks like Santa has some competition this year. Heya. I was trying to make one of those various outfit things for Sandy. I made her hair -40 on the brush and pallet thing like you said and it doesn't look like how you made it. Are you sure it's -40? Also, what's the name of her shoes and flower thing? Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 15:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I can call you Betty, and Betty if you call me, you can call me Al Hey Blanky, could come over to my AC:WW town soon? I think I might've bought enough for my part, so I need you or someone else to come over. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Here Blanket. Sorry if it looks bad. It kinda looks like a character from an old 90's anime... sorry. Hope you like it though. I'll may actually upload a new photo cause it turns out 3DS camera sucks worse the DSi's. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's half due to not having the right colors available and half the suckish 3DS camera. As you can see it also make his hair look brown when I used only black colored pencil. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright. XD I thought you were ignoring me, but I didn't want to say anything in case you weren't. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 00:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll remind you. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I reject your reality, and substitute my own. Probably. I enjoy using Garrett and Gold. What's happening at the moment? Gol 23:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I see. Gol 00:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Better late then never. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo lady. Just gonna say, it's be nice if you checked my wiki as much as you did this one All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW, do you want to join my Magic RP? You don't have to, but it would be nice if I could get some more people on it. It feels slow and empty right now. I'm hoping it could almost be like millard high.... only with magic. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I hope you do come All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Blanky, so I know you hate my guts, who doesnt? But ya know, this RP sounds fun! I know ur prob. like "What the crap, why? GO AWAY!!!" I cant blame yah! But ive been doin some stalkin and this honestly looks fun and un-vandalizable! So I dont know if you would, but if you could,, can I joins? :D It's tots cool if not! Immean, everyone on this here wikia wants be dead burned or suffoced...so anywho...laters. 12:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow's gonna be another day. ...Unless it's Groundhog's day again. Could you give me links to the downloads of your individual sims? I can't find any of them. Except Mia and Sven's, I have those loaded on already. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please. And Castor, if you don't mind? --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 22:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, okey-dokey. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 23:22, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, people must rlly hate me then. Damn, I have done some seriously screwed up stuff. :( So...there is no way possible shape or form i could join? Sob Story: I worked so hard on making my character profile! now it's a waste!!! :'( But yeah, its cool! And how did you make all those Anime looking people for the characters? PLEASE!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND COWS! :B Waits a minutos, I gots an idea! maybe i can be someone different thats not me! Lets face it, ive been doing it for years! I'll be... Hannah!!! Heeeeeeey buddy. File:Dominick Mii.png File:Samson Mii.png File:Sven Mii.png All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I knew Id get SOMETHING wrong. The skin tone I'll fix later. But I swear the pictures looked different. The elongation is something weird that happened with that head shape in 3DS mii's. It can't be helped. And I DID give them the same eyebrows All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Blanket... I would gladly do that.... if........... when I did, they parts didn't move to the extreme.... alot of the placement imperfections is just cause of how the 3DS mii's are made.. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 01:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) And the eyes in his head see the world spinning 'round... Sorry to bother, but could you upload Blanky and Dommo without CC, I'm having the problem I had last time. Yes, the others work. Probably because they don't have piles of CC like Dominick. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I finally understand sockpuppeting! *pouty face* ' FINE, how much you want? 100? 500? Come on Blanky!!! >.< If that even is ur real name.... >_> Well, it seemed like a lot when I was downloading the stuff. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yup, 'tis working. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) No. I have Sven with Siobhan and Shea, and I'm gonna have Dommy, Sam and Blanky together. Y'know, splitting everyone into groups. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Jes, jes he does. The hi-jinx between hot-headed Shea and mean-spirited Sven should be funny. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 02:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll take some eventually. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 03:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Whats the point of sticking around if i cant do anythings?! PLEASE BLANKY? **internet hug** Yeah I understand. Everything I do is a waste of time anyways.. I'm a waste of time. GO ahead.. do whatever.... Hey, me again, how did you make the Total Drama character? And what was the anime was thingy again? Also, why are you so nice to me?RayMan357 01:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) This just doesn't seem to be my day... Oh, alrighty. I'll fix it when I get to it. No worries, I don't mind. XD --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I feel so close to you right now *Oh yeah, responded. I'll start writing you here, since I'll... probably rejoin Millard High in the most awkward fashion ever. -___- --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~ 01:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ).}} *E-mail. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 01:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) This is a subject that you won't care about. Please don't give me any peas When Will The Summer Get Here? Yesh that is correct. Why? --Secretive13 Ah in that case, the sentence is gramatically correct. --Secretive13 Yesh no problem. --Secretive13 SPRING BREAK, Y U END TOMORROW? *Hey there. I found an error in the Navigation bar (see image to right) that you must fix for me because I don't know how to. Kthnxbai. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *(Using me Jess acount) There's already a spin-off section right next to it with the links to it. --JessicaLlamasworth 20:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Oh... sorry for wasting your time, ma'am. --JessicaLlamasworth Blanky :) Hi there, I hope you remember me, but I am Evanf :). I wanted to become an admin on the MySims wiki along time ago and stuff, do you still remember me? I went on chat a couple days ago, and people said you left... Well, you were a great, creative friend. Thanks for teaching me more about Wikia. :) Thanks. Evanf Thanks :). How do you make those faces? Thanks. This place looks cool I might start editing here. Evanf I'm sorry, there is a 'wrong way' to RP? Then how is that? How is the right way? Evanf How is there something going on? There are a bunch of stories by random people here. There is not one main storyline execpt that they are in Computer Class. Evanf Can I make a Board Member? I asked Iona, and she said to ask you. Evanf Well, I know you can trust me, but I am finished making OC's. I made everyone I am going to make for awhile, I already have a Board member made, if you let us use it. Thanks. Evanf 3?!?!?! Why can't I keep them? Ok, fine. I am getting rid of ONE. Evanf This is a potato calling. Board of Education Hi, I know you said I could show you or something like that, but here is a Board of Education member I made, I also made a female one. His name is Blake Cockburn, but you can change it. And, this is the female: Souffrance meaning Misery in French. Thought that was a nice touch, and you can change the name: Souffrance Zallas. Re: That was yours? Some guy on the Pokemon Wiki showed it to us. I saw it again on another wiki, and I decided to make it my avatar. I did not know it was yours, sorry. I will remove it. And BTW I did get rid of three -- Matthew Carmillo, Ashley Trinton, and Gregor Zain. I am not lying, he may have got it from you, but I don't know. And I think I may leave the wiki anyways, because the people here treat me like trash. I may stay, but I don't know. What do you think of the 2 board members I made? And really? I have to get rid of ANOTHER? Sorry, but I dont think I can. Thanks. I like Cows! Hey, Blanky! I dunno if you still remember me because... like we never talked and stuff! ANyways! Can I create a board of ed person please? I won't over control the teacher/person/thingy, I promise. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 12:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) This is another potato calling. }} Fabula Nova Crystallis *I'll be doing the story with or without you. Make up your mind now, as I won't be so open later. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 00:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Okay. You're lame. -____- --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 14:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Um... I'm not good at these titles Hey, Evan said he left the RP in the chat and I was wondering since he left, will his OC articles be deleted? DarkQueen110 14:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you help me with something. We've tried to add some smileys onto the MySims Wiki Chat and there messing up. When we type them in, they only come up with a blue box with a ? in it. Could you please help us and explain how you did the other ones (like the smiley). Thanks. Potterfan1997 12:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, we managed to fix it :) Potterfan1997 17:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to find a time to talk to her before she starts. she makes me a little weary than most new people cause she's not from the MySims wiki. But I can't get online at the same time to say something. I'm not going to intarrigate her or anything I just want to interview her to know who she is, why she's here and if she know exactly want this place is about. It's a bit of my paranoia kicking in. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm paranoid of trolls. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The best ones gather your trust THEN strike! But hopefully when she comes back to make a comment, i'll catch her then. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Castor & Pollux *Perhaps it's easier to tell you I replied here. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 18:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *Reptiled. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 18:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *Pilled. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 18:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *Then you must have the most delicious toilet ever. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 02:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *John Cena Divorce War --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 19:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hey, mercy woman, sings a song but then don't answer Yo, Blanky. I drew another picture of Dominick. I think I like this one the best. He had too much of a fathead with the other one. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 15:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty. I figured I might'a got the eyes a little wrong, but it was worth a shot. I'll fix it later. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 17:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty! 'Tis fixed. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 21:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tranquility of Goldoa *Meat. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 01:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *SHAUUUN --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 02:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) *Well, it was Hope from FFXIII, but now it's concept artwork of Snow and Serah from the same game. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 20:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *What's your avatar of? =O --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 19:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) *How attractive. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 18:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's just in the Characters in the New RP category, he's first omn the list so Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT QUESTION! Ok... I'm trying to log in to the MS WIki youtube account and it's asking for your favourite shoe brand... :P.... wut is it... the password is correct... just a security question to answer so i can use the account in my cousin's house. CUz I keep switching locations from the car, to my cousin's house, to my house etc... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Agent Blanky, We Need You One More Time The section based off of section I put on your talk on MySims Wiki looooong time ago and the final dispatch mission in Agents. ...Um, so anyways, I made an RP/game on Party Celebrations For Creations Wiki that has your character in it. -_- Yeah, i know, shoulda asked you. Anyway, could you join, pleez?! One more time??--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 00:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC)CM Thanks. :D (omfg it feels soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool talkin' to you after so long :D :D :D )--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 15:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Crash Man Last post on the wiki for two weeks. Elmo's Up, Elmo's Down, Elmo's Running Around *Late reply lulz --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 12:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Whoops my hand slipped I was bored today so I drew Samuel. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 01:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't even know, just wanted to draw a pretty boy. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 05:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) hippo birdies two ewes *Happy Birthday, Blanky~! (DA reminded me. XD) --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 13:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) There were nights full of nightmares, and I dreaded closing my eyes Not sure if you have been here that much, I haven't too aswell, but Happy Birthday~ *shoots confetti* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091115232239/mysims/images/a/a6/Ohjoy.png in the walls 00:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing to see here... Am I A Mexican? *Happy birthday~ no reply ever hmph --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 04:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLANKADOO! HAVE A GREAT DAY AND MAKE THE MOST OF IT! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 05:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Blanky! I'm not really sure what day it is for you now so I hope I got it right :B Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You Blanks, you should hang out on the chat with us. It's fun just chit chatting with you. All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 22:05, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well we're there right now. All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 22:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you chat a bit with me? (Also it's SO much easier to post small messages with Message walls... and less cluttering.) You can't step on for a little bit? All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 22:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm still online. you can always check by looking at the chat tab you know. All your WEEGEE are belong to us (talk) 00:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I has no title. }}